


Helmet party

by Belkie_Bear



Category: TF2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belkie_Bear/pseuds/Belkie_Bear
Summary: Engineer has been gay since he was younger, never really being in a relationship with anyone because of that. But when he opens up to his team and reveals this, someone takes it a little differently.
Relationships: Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say I'm newer to writing fanfiction, this is my first time on this site. I'm always open for suggestions in the comments. I plan to update every day or every other day depending on how busy I am. I hope you enjoy!

Engine sighed as he straightened his back, grunting as he heard a pop. He had been working in his workshop for God knows how long and was starting to feel the effects of it. He rubbed his eyes as he checked the clock, 1:47 am. He pushed his chair back and stood, stretching his legs a bit as he turned off the lamp on his desk, walking deeper into the workshop until he reached his bedroom. He walked inside, recounting everything that had happened that day. 

It seemed as if everyone wanted multiple twinks and repairs to their weapons, scout and spy fought again and the biggest of them all, he came out. He, after all this time, admitted to his friends that he was gay. It took a whole lot of nerve building to tell the crew so much about himself but thankfully they didn't make fun of him or shove him away, they welcomed him how he was and he couldn't be happier. Everyone just smiled and hugged him, spy even joking that he had guessed. One person had taken it a bit differently though. Soldier, upon hearing the news, was more shocked than some of them, Dell (in case you don't know this is engineers name) had even thought he saw a light blush cross his cheeks. 

After everyone riled down, they had dinner and chatted a little more over their food, generally about how things were going back at home and the different weapon modifications they planned on getting. Soldier, however, did chat but less than usual, his eyes seemed to be on Dell through the whole 20 minute block in which they chat and ate. Dell took little notice at first but soon grew self conscious at the 10 minute or so mark. He started to fidget with his fork and rub the back of his neck a tad bit too much and glanced over at solider every now and then. At one of the glances their eyes met and both blushed simultaneously, quickly averting their eyes to their food. Dell some how managed to make it through dinner and rushed to his workshop to occupy himself with work, trying to avoid any more awkward staring.

He did so successfully, managing to gain everyone's respect and being let off to work in peace, he did kind of regret it though. His hands were burning and shaking by the amount of work he had done and he was glad to wobble into his room and collapse face first into his comfortable bed, falling asleep almost instantly from the exhaustion. Before he fell asleep, he thought about the work he had left and all he would have to do tomorrow with a sigh. 'I best not overwork myself' he thought with a weak chuckle as he got comfortable. 'its one of our few breaks, I'm s'posed to enjoy it not work til I croak' he settled down and drifted into a deep sleep.

| Dell was snoring peacefully on his bed, his arm dangling off the side. He had slept like a log through the night, being disturbed by no one and no thing. Until now. His door was banged against and after a few grumbles, Dell finally got up and adjusted his clothes, forgetting to change into more comfortable bed attire, he lazily walked up to the door and opened it to see soldier, fist mid-air reading to knock again. "What can I do for you pardner?" Dell asked tiredly as he looked up at soldier, he was still not all the way up yet. Soldier stayed in a tight salute as he spoke. "I have come to announce that breakfast has been made and is ready to serve!" Dell nodded and rubbed his eyes, he had forgotten to check the clock on his way to the door so he asked soldier who announced loudly "It is 10:30!" Dell nodded and thanked Soldier, closing the door and walking back into his workshop, yawning lightly. He went back into his room and got some clothes, heading to his bathroom to take a shower. 

Dell left the shower refreshed, putting on his usual attire and trademark goggles and hat, heading out into the hallway and into the kitchen, taking a deep breath in. The smell of the classic eggs, bacon and toast filled his nose and he smiled, nodding at medic, the one who had made the breakfast. He made himself a plate and sat it on the table in the kitchen, going into the fridge to get a cup of orange juice. He then sat down with his cup and began to eat the breakfast savoring every well made bite. He found he was quite hungry, having not eaten anything since 6 o'clock yesterday evening. He took a swig of his orange juice and looked around the table. The only people there were medic, spy, soldier and demo. Medic and spy were also eating breakfast, demo was looking at his eggs with a strange face and seemed to be arguing with it, and soldier had just finished his breakfast but sat back down at the table, watching Dell as he also got near finished with his. 

When Dell finished, he washed his plate and cup, despite medic saying that he would and was about to leave before soldier stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Dell turned a bit to face soldier, not bothered at all. "Hm?" Dell asked, looking up at soldier once more. Soldier removed his hand, Dell's attention received. "I was wondering if you would like to see the new movie with me, The Butterfly Effect" soldier asked, in his normal tone of voice. Dell blushed lightly, this was his first time being asked to the movies "yeah sure, when'll it be?" He responded with a smile. Soldier seemed slightly giddy and smiled back. "Tomorrow evening at 7, is that alright?" "Sounds good to me!" Dell replied once more, smile never leaving his face. Soldier nodded and they left the kitchen, Dell went to his workshop and Soldier to the main area of the red base, probably going to play cards. 

Dell entered his workshop, putting his hand on his right shoulder as be flexed his arm, preparing him for the hours of work he had ahead of him. He did the same with his left, moving his arm around before he plopped down in his wooden chair and hunched over his desk, getting to work on snipers razorback. This job was more less just a design change, Sniper wanted the paint redone and a few spikes added to the back. The only thing he wanted done that wasn't just looks was the strength of it, he wanted it to whistand at least another backstab without breaking. 

So Dell set off to work, since sniper didn't want a whole nother new one, because that would be too easy, Dell had to add another layer of tougher treated wood, it was stronger and was sure to last. Once Dell sanded everything off and made sure it was seamless he started with the paint, making every detail as sniper had showed him. He then added the spikes, some around the middle and the outskirts of the item. Once everything was clean and polished, he smiled proudly at his work and set it aside with all the other complete weapons and items. He checked it off his list and looked at his other projects, his eyes going all the way down the list. 

"One down 14 to go!" 

Dell was working effeciently, having gone through and finished 3 more requests by 4 o'clock, he decided to take a break after finishing the third one though, his hands already starting to cramp. Dell got up and stretched briefly before leaving his room, going into the kitchen to get a drink and a quick snack. He propped up against the counter, chewing away and drinking a bit of his beer before finishing his snack and heading into the main area. The main area was basically the living room and when Dell entered he found medic, demo, heavy, pyro and soldier there, somehow still content in their game of cards.

Dell approached them and took a seat in between solider and pyro, that being the only place with space. Everyone said hello to Dell as he came in the room and now he was watching the card game. They were switching between black jack, Kings in the corner, and uno but also playing other games such a truth or dare"Do you boys mind if I join you, I could use a break" It didn't take long for everyone to nod and bring Dell into their ring of games, they played all sorts and eventually even started betting money or personal belongings during the games. Things started getting serious during a game of black jack when Heavy reached into his pocket and pulled out a huge wad of cash, slapping it onto the table before they started a new game, everyone's jaws dropped. "500 dollars." Heavy said in his deep voice. "Place your bets" 

Everyone gladly took the challenge, medic put in a key to who knows what, pyro got riled up and slapped a fairly expensive axe onto the table and demoman somehow managed to toss another wad of cash onto the table, seemingly bigger than heavys. "700 dollars" he said in his drunken voice, soon accompanied by a grin "beat that". He took a quick gulp of his 'scrumpeh'. Everyone's eyes widened and soldier quickly threw even more cash onto the table, everyone was pretty much gawking at this point.

Then everyone turned to looked at engineer with expectant eyes, waiting to see what he would bet. "Ah erm" Dell said nervously, pulling on the collar of his shirt slightly. He certainly couldn't put even more money on the table, he couldn't afford it, and what could be possibly offer that would be enough.  
"Any suggestions?" He asked, the nerves clear in his voice. After a short bit of silence medic spoke, "vell, you could bet zat australium wrench of yours" everyone soon nodded in agreement, forgetting Dell owned it. "Well uhm, alright" Dell reached into his back pocket and pulled out the wrench, carefully laying it on the table. 

At the sound of the small clang on the metallic table medic spoke once again, "shall ve get started zhen?" He urged excitedly. Everyone quickly nodded, eager to win the great prizes but also fearful to loose the expensive bets they had placed on the table. Medic dealt the cards to each player, making sure not to forget himself and setting the deck beside him he smirked. "Ve vill start with me and circle back around to pyro, begin!"

Medic took a look at his cards and took a hit, taking the card and sliding it into his others, looking to his right at demoman to see what he would ask for. Denoman proceeded to ask for a hit, taking it and growling as threw his cards down, busting first turn. He stormed off as the others smirked, knowing their chances of winning have increased.

Medic then turned towards soldier and raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to decide. Soldier looked at his cards and though for a moment before also going for a hit, he looked at the card and smirked, Dell instantly got worried. He wasn't that good at card games or interpreting emotions so he wouldn't know if soldier was faking it or not, he knitted his brow in thought. 

Dell glanced at his cards, so far his deck added up to 15, the number was high but if he was lucky he could win. He took a deep breath. "Hit me" he said, taking the card that medic slid over. He had gotten 3, so his total was now 18. Dell sat his cards down and scooted his chair further in, watching as medic also pondered his decision eventually taking a hit. Unfortunately he went 4 over and busted. "Scheisse!" Medic swore, flipping over his face down card. (Keep in mind I'm not too familiar with the exact rules of black jack so I'm just sticking to how I usually play, without the "dealer" rules). Medic started tapping his foot and looked over at soldier. 

"I'll stay" soldier replied, rather smugly. Dell started to worry, *does this mean he has 21? or 20? I can't risk hitting again. Dell glanced a few times at soldier who smirked back at him and Dell swallowed nervously. "I..I'll stay as well" "very well" Medic said almost instantly, most likely irritated that he lost and ready for the game to end. "Flip over ze cards and relay your total" solider confidently turned over his hidden card and stated his 20, Dell sighed and flipped over his, saying he had 18. He had lost. Soldier laughed triumphantly, scooting the goods over towards him and Dell raised his hands in defeat. "You win fair and square pardner, I needa get back to the shop to work some more, thanks for lettin' me play".

He smiled and started to hear off to his workshop, glancing back once he heard soldier following him. "Something wrong?" He asked when soldier stopped when he did. Soldier reached into his pocket, pulling out 300$ of the prize money, handing it towards Dell. "I don't want you to feel bad about loosing, I hope you can accept my gift" Dell took the money in his hands, his gloveless one brushing against soldiers as he did. Dell looked at the money for a but before looking back up at solider, smiling once again. "Wow, thank you, I don't see why but I can use this for supplies for the weapons" Dell gave soldier a quick hug and nodded at him before turning around and heading back to his workshop once more. "Thanks again!" He waved his hand as a small goodbye and soon heard soldiers footsteps leaving behind him. 

Welp, back to work.


	2. birds of a feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small retelling of the first chapter in Soldier's point of view (P.O.V) then a bit more.
> 
> I tried to use their "publication date" thing and it didn't work, this is meant for January 11th 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning on doing these every day but the whole process of writing and looking back over It takes about 4 hours so I think I'll mostly do updates every other day. I also almost lost this earlier when I was still working on it, gave me quite a scare. I hope you enjoy !

Soldier, at the time when Dell was still up and working, was asleep, it did take him quite a while to fall asleep though. Dell coming out had surprised him, he was shocked but also overjoyed. Soldier, was also gay, but he never had the guts to tell the crew, so he kept quiet; but seeing Dell tell everyone about himself had gave him some confidence, yet he couldn't help but still feel nervous. His parents hadn't been as kind to him as the crew was to Dell, they had yelled, threw stuff and even cursed at him. Jane's (soldiers real name) parent's were hardcore Christians, any little thing they saw on the news or on the streets about the LGBTQ+ community they were disgusted by and each time Jane saw how they reacted, he couldn't help but feel worse and worse about himself, thinking he was just wrong, that he shouldn't dare feel or think how he did. 

He only decided to tell is parents once he was about to move away, knowing very well they would have sent him out early when he was younger. It took a lot to tell them and it wasn't hard to tell why based on their reactions. Once they had yelled until their throat hurt and their knuckles were ghostly white from them clenching their fists, he picked up his bags and left. He had lived by himself around the East Coast until he received the job for Mann Co., glad to have something fun to do for once. Everything that had happened to him was soon behind him as he became fast and good friends with the crew, especially Dell. They got along well, kicking back and enjoying a cold one as they talked about fun stories of their past. Laughing together, Dell slapping his knee at the good jokes Jane told him. And as much as he wanted to just be friends, thinking very well that Dell was straight, he couldn't help but start to feel his heart quicken when Dell glanced his way, and feel it melt at the smiles and laughter that Dell produced. Then that day, after so many days of an endless crush, he had heard something he would had never believed. He wasn't the only one, he had a chance now!

That night before he was finally able to fall asleep, he had decided to ask Dell to the movies, to see the movie The Butterfly Effect, it was a romance where the protagonist could see into the future, only about an hour, but enough to know what his actions did to the future, hence the name "The Butterfly effect". It was mostly a romance where he met a hard to get girl and did everything he could to get with her, impress her and eventually, it worked out in the end. He thought he would drop small hints before he told Dell how he felt, oh how much patience it would take but he had to wait, he didn't want to ruin things.

The following morning he had woke up at around 8am, when Spy and Medic usually get up, so he got up and did his usual morning exercises of 30 push ups, jumping jacks, sit-ups and pull ups before taking a shower and getting dressed, leaving his room to go help Medic prepare breakfast. Once he had helped Medic prepare everything to a perfect crisp he left the kitchen and went over and down the hall to Dell's room, knocking on his door and was about to again when Dell opened the door, greeting Jane. Jane saw that he had just woke up and smiled at the opportunity to see Dell's goggle-less face, goggle-less and he would care to mention, cute face. He saw the small bags under Dell's eyes and realized he had stayed up late working for the team again, Dell was so kindhearted and thought much too little of himself. Jane told Dell that breakfast was ready, along with the time when Dell had asked him, leaving when Dell thanked him and closed the door to get ready. 

Jane went back to the kitchen and took his helping of breakfast and poured himself some milk, noting that demoman had joined the table before he sat beside him and started eating. When he had come close to finishing, Dell had entered the room and started to get his food. He felt proud of the help he had offered with breakfast when he saw how much Dell was enjoying the eggs, toast and bacon. When Jane finished, he put his dishes in the sink and waited for Dell to finish eating and wash his dishes to ask him to join him to watch the movie and was happy when Dell accepted. He had ordered two tickets for Saturday, which happened to be tomorrow. It was hard to get the tickets so fast, quickly ordering the last two online when he had formulated his plan. Jane then left the kitchen, his mood raised, and joined the formulating group at the metal table, starting his many hours of game playing. 

Jane's head perked up when he heard the sound of footsteps and smiled when he saw Dell, being the first to say hi, the others soon following in a string of heys hellos and hi's. Dell then asked to join the game in which everyone enthusiastically nodded, pushing Dell to come over and sit in between Pyro and Jane. Jane blushed lightly when he felt Dell's shoulder against his as he took his seat and looked around, joining the next game.

Soon they reached the action-packed game of Black Jack, with huge bets and nervous glances. The game eventually led to Dell and Jane being the last two, Jane winning by 2 and pulling his newly acquired loot towards himself, a triumphant smile plastered on his face. He then looked over to Dell as he stood, hands in the air, taking his loss and motioning back towards his workshop, saying he was gonna stay there and work for a while and left. Jane soon stood and followed him, he had noticed Dell seemed a tad bit sad about the defeat as he walked off. He hated seeing Dell upset, it happened rarely but anytime he had even a shred of a negative emotion on his face, Jane did anything he could to bring him back to his smiling laughing self. Jane stopped when Dell did, watching as the shorter man looked up at him "Something wrong?" Dell had asked and Jane had responded by reaching into his pocket and pulling out three 100 dollar bills, handing them to Dell. He had taken the money and smiled up at Jane gratefully, giving him a hug. 

Jane felt himself blush brightly and went to hug Dell back, but before he could Dell had pulled away, still smiling as he turned around, thanking Jane again as he headed back towards his workshop. Jane had turned around and headed towards his room, determined to get plenty of rest and prepare himself for tomorrow.

((DELL'S P.O.V))  
Dell had went to his workshop, worked, and finished 4 more projects at 9pm. He wanted to go ahead and pick an outfit tonight so he wouldn't have to stress out about it tomorrow. He went into the deeper sections of his room once again, going over to the wardrobe that was in his bedroom, opening it and looking inside. He had about 7 different shirts and pants, a few belts, a single plain tie, a coat for winter and 2 different pairs of shoes. He didn't bother himself over clothes that much, he was quite a simple man after all. 3 of his shirts were plain with a nice collar and small pocket in the front, the others were different designs some with collars some without, one shirt in particular stood out to him, a red flannel off to the right of his wardrobe. He pulled it out and looked at it, he hadn't worn it in a while but as he tried it on, he found it fit him quite nicely. Keeping the shirt on, he went through his different pants, settling on a dark pair of jeans and trying them on with a belt and smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror, satisfied with his selections. He then chose his usual boots and laid the clothes with his shoes on his bedroom desk, getting into more comfortable bed clothes before getting off to sleep this time, excited for tomorrow.

Dell woke up on his own the next day, sitting up in his bed and stretching his arms behind his back to work out the kinks he felt in his arms. He checked the clock on his beside table, it was a little after 9 am. 'they should be fixin' breakfast around now' he thought, tossing on a casual outfit and leaving his room. He walked down the hallway, paying no attention as he cuffed his sleeves above his elbow. He was straightening the one on his left arm and was about to look up but bumped roughly into Jane. "Oh!- sorry pardner, I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going!" Dell chuckled a bit and looked up at Jane. "ah- I wasn't either, I was coming to inform you of breakfast again" Jane replied. "well, seems I woke myself up today". Dell gave Jane's back a quick pat, nodding his head towards the kitchen. "let's go ahead and make our way down to the kitchen, what are we having for breakfast today?" Jane soon began following Dell as they went down to the kitchen, making small talk as they did. 

Dell was laughing and Jane had his hand on Dell's shoulder as they entered the kitchen, he too was laughing up a storm. "that's not even the best part" Dell managed between laughs. "The poor thing didn't even know how to properly use a sapper and-" He took a quick breath "ended up sapping himself!" both of them broke into a fresh batch of laughter and soon managed to calm down. Jane gave Dell's shoulder a quick squeeze before heading off into kitchen while shaking his head and fixing his breakfast. They were mostly making fun of the newer spy on Blu's team, he barely knew how to weapons worked and still had a lot of training left before he would be able to land a good shot. 

Dell also walked into the kitchen, putting some of the food onto his plate. This morning they had pancakes with butter and liver mush, as they do every Saturday, this was dell's favorite breakfast option, he loved every taste of it, he found that liver mush was quite good with syrup as well. He took his plate and sat over at the table where the usual few were and ate, talking to everyone as he did so.

(6:30pm)  
Dell was in his room, pulling on his boots from the outfit he had chosen last night and took one last look in the mirror, making sure everything was as it was supposed to be. He was so excited for his night out, this was the first time anyone had ever asked to take him to the movies, his family didn't have much money set aside for wants so he had never actually went to the movies before. He straightened his collar and put on some cologne, heading out of his room and to the "living room" where Jane had asked him to wait. He didn't have to wait long though, about 3 minutes after he made his way to the living room, Jane came in. Dell turned his head and felt his eyebrows raise and his jaw drop slightly. Jane was wearing a regular dark green tee, regular jeans and combat boots. Now, with this simple explanation, the outfit doesn't seem like much, however adding on- the shirt was a bit too tight, showing every taut muscle Jane had; and believe me when I say, he's ripped. Dell felt himself blush as Jane got closer and looked up when he came up to him and smiled. "Are you ready to go to the movie theatre?" Dell could only nod as he looked at Jane, even his cologne smelt wonderful. 

Jane led Dell through the Red base and outside where he had called a cab. The only person who had a vehicle on base was sniper with his van and he didn't let anyone drive it. The two men got into the cab and fastened their seatbelts, Jane telling the driver exactly where to take them and putting his back against the seat, looking over at Dell who had looked briefly out of the window, a small smile on his face. It was a clear spring night, the moon was half full and the stars shone brightly, Jane could see them in Dell's eyes and sighed, looking out of his own window. 'he's too.. everything for me, the way he admires the little things, his wonderful sense of humor...' Jane trailed off, watching as the stars passed by and the Cinema came into view.


	3. Movie night

Dell was watching as other cars, lights and people passed absentmindedly. His mind was in another place, thinking and trying to imagine just what a movie theatre was like, how big are the rooms? How much does a ticket cost? What are the snack bars like? Do they have pretzels? Dell continued to try and picture just what it would look like, especially the snacks, until he to saw the Cinema come into view and felt his smile grow. The taxi drier pulled up next to the theatre, taking the money that Jane handed him. After the taxi driver counted the money and nodded back at the two of them, they got out of the car and approached the ticket booth. They had arrived at 6:54, 6 minutes before the movie started when the last few previews were being shown. Jane walked up to the ticket booth and talked with the man inside, handing in his tickets. Dell watched as everything happened, he wanted to remember how to properly do things in case he ever came to the movies on his own, if he ever could anyway. Jane looked back at Dell and nodded, leading him inside.

Dell was like a kid in a candy store, bouncing around and looking at everything to take it all in, making sure to get every little detail of his first visit to a theatre. There was a small lobby with 3 double doors connected to it, leading to their own theatres. The room was not too large, the wall paper was a deep red with slightly darker red stripes, the carpet was around the same color but the trim separating the two was a creamy white along with the ceiling. A few lush plants were in corners and a painting of a landscape hung on a vacant wall. Only a few people were left in the lobby, either waiting on others or getting snacks. Dell and Jane headed over to the snack counter, just as Dell suspected, but wished it were the opposite, they had very little to select from. The only options being popcorn in different sizes and butter options, snacks that mostly consisted candy, and soda. Dell got a large container of unbuttered popcorn for him and Jane to share and a soda a piece before walking into the second room.

The second Dell had entered, he had froze, the room was massive! the only lights were the small LEDs on the stairs, showing where to walk to make sure you wouldn't fall. Dell stood there for a good few seconds in awe before people who started to stand behind him angrily ushered him on. He did so with a sincere apology and followed Jane to their seats. They had somehow gotten second row seats near the middle despite them being the last ones to join, you would think they would've gotten worse. Even if they had though, Dell wouldn't have minded one bit, as he settled into his seat he was near bursting with excitement. Jane didn't know that Dell had never been to the movies before and raised an eyebrow as he looked to the right where Dell sat. "you seem very excited" he said quietly, smiling a little. He was worried Dell would be disappointed but seeing his face made him think otherwise. "I've never been asked to the movies before, or even been for that matter!" he exclaimed, calming down just enough to manage a whisper. Jane was surprised, he had thought he had gone at least once. Still, he was glad he would be the first to show Dell just how nice the movies were.  
The last ad for an upcoming movie had just ended and the screen put on a quick warning to turn off all phones. Everyone got quiet and the faint click of buttons could be heard all around the room as people did as they were instructed, Dell and Jane doing the same. Jane turned to Dell once more before the movie started. "Well, I'm glad to be the first to show you". Dell felt himself blush, looking back at Jane as he turned around and focused on the movie which had begun to play. He then turned forward himself and started watching the giant screen, enjoying both the movie and the experience.

The movie entered right into a scene of action, introducing the character while he was in a life-threatening situation, his house was being robbed and the 3 men had their guns on him. This is where his power was introduced, he found the best way to evade them, successfully doing so and getting help. The movie continued on through the mans daily life until he met her, the love interest. It showed the man going through the different things he could possibly do and sigh when every action seemed like it wouldn't do anything to impress her, her every action elegant and causing his heart to run a marathon. Dell put his hand on his heart, feeling great sympathy for the man, he too had had crushes that were pretty much pointless, the people he had liked always being straight. Jane looked over at Dell and saw the pitying look he was giving the man on the screen and the relation he felt. Jane too could understand how both the character and Dell felt and sighed as he turned back towards the screen.

The movie continued on, there were good parts and sad parts. When the movie had reached the climax of the story the love interest and the protagonist (Mary and Calvin) were In a risky situation, they had become part of something bigger, the government had found out about Calvin's powers and were willing to do whatever possible to acquire them. They had the two cornered, the tension in the room was obvious, everyone was holding their breath. Calvin had managed to nearly escape and you could feel everyone finally take in a breath, glad they had escaped but they weren't relived for long, Mary had gotten shot and was hiding it until they were safely out of danger, the blood spreading, the deep red visible across her clothes. The shock and fear in Calvin's face was painful to watch, he held her and franticly tried to get her help. Everything seemed helpless. Jane turned his head when he felt Dell's hand grasp his, holding tightly. Dell was crying, with a hopeful and scared look on his face. Jane's eyes widened and he held Dell's hand in return, Jane knew this scene was sad and obviously effected the soft-hearted man next to him. Dell turned to look at Jane, giving him a smile of thanks, Jane giving him one in return before they both turned back to the screen watching the next scene unfold.

Just when it seemed Mary wouldn't make it, Calvin was able to find help through an old friend of his, a doctor who had retired long ago. She was left with the doctor in Calvin's safe house to heal, Calvin never leaving her side. The movie continued on, a few more narrow escapes and the movie soon drew to an end, with Calvin and Mary driving away and out of the state where they could live in peace, riding on a remote road in the middle of nowhere until the car went out of view and the screen slowly turned black, the credits starting to roll. People clapped, Dell and Jane joining in. Once everyone calmed down and the credits had ended everyone started to get up and leave, the room soon became noisy and the exit crowded. Jane and Dell stayed behind, knowing it wasn't too wise to try and leave when everyone else was, Dell wasn't fond of large crowds anyway.

Dell realized he was still holding Jane's hand and quickly let go, his face going red as a tomato. Jane also didn't notice, only realizing once Dell had pulled his hand away, his face also went red and both starting awkwardly saying apologizes at the same time and soon stopped once they noticed neither could understand the other and laughed, somewhat awkwardly. After a short bit of awkward silence Dell patted Jane's back and coughed lightly, motioning to the now clearing exit, Jane nodded and started to leave, Dell behind him. "Well that was somethin' else" Dell commented, satisfied with his movie experience. "I'm glad you enjoyed the movie" Jane replied as they made their way back outside, it had gotten cooler since when they first arrived and Jane took in a deep breath of the cool air, appreciating the coolness in his chest and motioned for the taxi in front of the theatre, walking up towards it and opening the back door on the passengers side, gesturing for Dell to enter, Dell did with a small thanks and Jane closed the door once Dell had entered, walking around the car and entering the opposite side, telling the taxi driver to take them back to where he had picked them up. The driver nodded and started going back to the Red base once Jane and Dell fastened their seatbelts.

Dell turned to Jane and Jane to Dell. "So what did you think of the movie?" Jane asked, aiming a questioning look at Dell. Dell was actually waiting to talk about it and his face lit up, he loved giving commentary and advice, you can't improve without it. "I liked the story in general, the whole seeing into the future thing is pretty neat. Th' romance bit was also quite interesting, it was still a bit of a struggle for him to get the gal, but it was much easier in the movie than it woulda been without his abilities". He paused and looked at Jane, checking to see if he still had his attention, seeing as he did, he continued. "I liked how to government got involved, they obviously would but, I feel they pushed the whole 'narrow escape' situation a bit too much". his fingers made air quotes at the words narrow escape. "that happened how many times, 8?, 10? my guess is they didn't have 'nough time on their movie so they had to add on, and a good bit too" Jane was nodding the whole time, not expecting Dell to commentate so much but glad to see him passionate about something. "-and that one scene, where Mary almost passed, it got me a bit teared up, thank you for uh-" Dell remembered how he had took Jane's hand and blushed once again stammering slightly as he continued. "f-for uhm, comfortin' me"

Jane also recalled the moment and blushed a tad as well. "ah, anytime" Jane quickly realized what he had said and what it sounded like, his blush growing, he was about to say he didn't mean It in such a way, even though he really did, but Dell responded with a smile and a thank you before he could. Dell genuinely appreciated how much Jane cared for him and was sure he felt the same. Jane just sat there for a second, slightly surprised by the response Dell had given him. The latter chuckled a little "you alright there pardner?" Dell asked, raising an eyebrow. Jane quickly nodded.  
They were soon dropped off at the entrance to the base, Jane paying the taxi driver once more. Dell and Jane waited for the taxi driver to zoom off before turning around and walking back to base together, continuing to chat about the movie, the good parts of it, the faults it contained along with what they would've done. They reached the base and went inside. When they had got home it was around 8:13pm and both were hungry so they went into the kitchen planning on getting something to eat. "do ya wanna make some sandwiches?" Dell asked, opening the fridge. "yeah, sure" Jane responded coming over to the fridge as well, choosing what he wanted and putting everything on the counter. Both of them made their own sandwiches and chat while eating. "we should do that again sometime, I really enjoyed it" Dell said out of no were, taking another bite of his sandwich. Jane turned his head towards Dell, eyebrows raised slightly. "yes, of course, I'll inform you when I think of something else we can do" Jane replied quickly, he wanted to spend more time with Dell, have fun and make him happy...maybe even tell him how he felt one day if he could muster the courage.

Little did he know, Dell felt the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a lot shorter, sorry guys
> 
> "This is meant for 1-13-2020"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you for all the support I have already received and wanted to say that criticism, suggestions and advice are always welcome in the comments, im also planning on doing stories by request for my next few so feel free to ask!

After the movie, Dell and Jane had went out other times with each other, mostly to movies and restaurants. Not long into them frequently hanging out with each other, the two even chatting when they were on the battle field, the team had began to notice and question how the two were connected. Spy was the first to question Jane, he was quite the jerk and enjoyed to tease everyone, mostly scout. It was Sunday afternoon, the day before one of their usual battles and Spy had approached jane when he landed from rocket jumping. Jane usually practices on rocket jumping the day before battle to properly ready himself for the following day. Jane turned his head to face the approaching Spy and raised an eyebrow. Spy never approached him, nor did he get even close to Jane, Spy was more on the "classy" side and Jane was, well, not. "can I help you?" Jane barked at Spy as he soon came to stand before him. "Oui, you can" Spy responded, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, taking a drag before putting away his lighter and holding the cigarette between his fingers. "I'd like to question your relationship with Dell, you're awfully close, non?"

"Uhhhh" Jane hadn't responded right away, it did seem to some that him and Dell we're just hanging out but to others it could appear that they were dating. "we are just friends.." Soldier brought his face closer to the Frenchman's "why?" Spy raised his eyebrows, "well you have been going out with each other many times, hanging out often, it seems you are more than 'friends'" Spy put emphasis on the word friends and smirked lightly at Jane, who's neck had turned reasonably red. "well- we-" Jane took a deep breath. "that's not how it is" he said matter-of-factly "Dell doesn't feel that way about me". Spy pursed his lips at the mans inability to lie, he had said how Dell may feel, not how he did. "what about you?" Spy took another drag of his cigarette. Jane was just about to rocket jump away and turned his head to face the spy, still posed to jump "what?". "well, you said how Dell may feel about you, but not how you feel, care to elaborate?". Spy crossed his arm across his chest and rested his elbow on it, gesturing for Jane to respond. Jane's face instantly became red once more and he couldn't help but stammer, the Frenchman smirked once again successfully getting his answer. "I- that doesn't matter- damn you crouton!- I-!" Spy stopped Jane short with a raise of his hand. "No need to struggle for words, I got the answer I needed" and with that Spy turned around and left, leaving the gawking soldier behind him.

Spy entered the base where all of the team, except for Dell, was waiting. Everyone turned their heads and immediately started to question him, Medic being the one to calm everyone down and do so himself. "So vat did he say?!" Spy crushed his cigarette in one of the ash trays and approached the team. "it's not what he said, but how he acted". The team urged him to continue, spy waiting for a few moments before continuing "It's obvious he does". "I bloody knew it!" Demoman immediately exclaimed, banging his whiskey down onto the table " 's no wonder he didn't want to talk about the lasses I knew" Everyone turned to demoman, confused by the sudden statement. "poor lad said he was lonely when I got him drunk one day, I just wanted to help 'im". Everyone shared an 'ohhh' of understanding and quickly turned back to Spy. "so vhat vill ve do?" Medic asked. Spy responded as he walked into the kitchen to get a glass of wine. "Nothing" Everyone groaned, they were hoping for some sort of drama around the base, they were getting bored of the usual routine they had; wake up, battle, do that for 5 days, have a boring weekend, repeat. Spy came back into the room, pouring his glass "we can't force them together, they have to find each other by themselves" Despite their disappointment, everyone agreed but were planning to watch closely around the sidelines, all except for one.

Jane had proceeded with his rocket jumping, albeit clumsily, his interaction with Spy had left him unnerved. He was pretty sure the Spy had asked him if he liked Dell and he always pretty sure that when he said he had gotten his answer that he had found out that he did. Jane grumbled and rocket jumped once more, landing near the base. He had taken a good bit of damage and needed to heal. He limped into the base and into the main area, demo and pyro were there arguing over god knows what, how could they even argue? it's impossible to understand Pyro. He limped over to demo. "Is the medic available?" Demo shook his head "He's busy with Heavy right now, you can ask to use Dell's dispenser." Soldier nodded and went limping off to Dell's workshop, knocking on the door once he arrived. Dell opened the door, "what can I- dear god Jane!" Jane smiled crookedly at Dell "Can I use the dispenser?" Dell quickly nodded and ushered Jane inside erecting a dispenser. Jane came over and sat down next to it, allowing the dispenser to heal him, Dell came to sit down next to him once he finished with it. "were you practicin' rocket jumpin' again?" Dell asked, looking over at Jane worriedly. "affirmative" he responded. Dell looked at Jane's wounds, they were much worse than usual. "why didn't you go to th' medic? He coulda patched you up much better than me"

"Demo said the medic was busy and to come here" Dell raised an eyebrow. "whaddya mean? Medic's been free all day, why'd they tell you he wasn't?" Jane raised a finger and lowered it. 'oh no' he immediately thought, 'Spy must have told them'. Jane coughed awkwardly when he felt himself about to blush for the third time that day. "I am not sure" he replied, doing his best to hide his blush. Dell laid his back against the wall and thought for a moment as Jane finished up healing, there was no way the team could know of his feelings towards Jane, he was sure to not make himself obvious. Then why would they lie to Jane and tell him the Doctor was busy? Unless-...Dell felt himself blush and shook his head. There was no way Jane liked him back. He really couldn't help but hope though and glanced over at Jane who was starting to get up, Dell doing the same. As Jane practically rushed out of the room, now fully healed, Dell stopped him, wanting to be 100% sure he shouldn't get his hopes up. "Jane wait". Jane stopped in his tracks but didn't turn to face Dell. "Yes?" Jane responded as Dell walked over to him, walking in front of Jane as he went stiff as a board and reached under his helmet, placing a hand on his forehead. "You alright? Your head's hot as blazes" Dell smiled a little as he saw Jane go from red to impossibly redder.

"I-" Jane didn't know how to respond at first, him and Dell have been going out to see movies and participate in events for a few months now, they have known each other for even longer and he didn't want to wait any more. As Dell's hand began to slip away, he took it in his, holding it tightly. Dell felt his own face flush and he looked up into Jane's helmet, meeting his eyes. "I care for you, deeply, I have for a while, and I can only hope you feel the same." Dell's eyes widened and both stood there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Dell could feel the taller man growing anxious as the seconds ticked by but he was surprised, he didn't know what he should say, 'im glad'?, 'I wish I knew sooner'? After a good minute Jane sighed and let go of Dell's hand and started to leave but was stopped by a tug on his sleeve and turned to Dell once more, almost instantly being pulled into a hug the second he turned towards him.

"M-me too" Dell's voice was muffled by Jane's shirt but the words couldn't have been more clearer in Jane's mind. He hugged Dell back for a brief moment before pushing him out of the hug and looking into his eyes, a huge goofy smile on his face. "really?!" Dell gave a little chuckle and nodded. "YES!" Jane yelled triumphantly, leaning in and giving Dell a huge kiss on the cheek. The latter went red as a tomato at the sudden interaction and went still for a moment. Jane suddenly realized what he had done and both shared the same coloration as he tripped over his words. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have- was that too earl-" He was cut short as Dell suddenly pulled Jane back down by the collar, kissing him right on the lips. Jane was surprised for a moment but quickly reciprocated the kiss and pulled Dell closer to him. When Dell's mouth parted slightly, Jane took the chance and pushed his tongue in. They continued for a little longer, soon pulling away for air. "G-gosh" Dell said, his face still close to Jane's "I ain't never kissed no one before". Jane smirked and bit Dell's bottom lip lightly. "You have now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's only chapter 4 but I can't help it, also sorry that this one's shorter. I might not post this week because Im having all sorts of tests and stuff this week at school so I hope you'll understand, I'll still post if I can!


	5. obvious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post this yesterday and that it's even shorter than the last, I realized I never really had a god idea of how I would write a long story on these two, but I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless. Thank you so much for the support you've given me, please feel free to request stories or leave advice in the comments, thank you for reading!

Jane lazily opened his eyes and grumbled lightly, he had slept surprisingly well last night and was sure it was later than 9, the time he usually woke up. Jane went to move his arm but instantly remembered what had happened last night, hugging the man he was spooning tighter with a smile instead. Everything that had happened last night was not a dream, he had really confessed and Dell did feel the same. He kissed the top of the other man's head lightly and pulled him a bit closer, cherishing the moment. "Hrmh?" Dell mumbled, the movement waking him. "You don't have to get up now cupcake, it's Sunday" Jane said softly. "But I wanna" Dell responded, finally waking up a bit more. Dell looked at the clock, it was 11:10am, he raised his eyebrows and wiggled his way out from the bigger spoons grasp, getting up off the bed. "Aww.." Jane whined, hoping he would stay a little longer, looking at the clock himself. "We sure slept in, huh" Dell said, following the Jane's gaze as he pulled some pants up to his waist, lacing a belt through the loops.

Jane looked back to Dell, getting out of the bed himself and walking over to where his clothes were, putting them on. Once the both were fully dressed they walked through his room and we're about to leave but knowing Jane, Dell had to set a few things straight. "Hold on a sec" Jane had his hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it as he turned to face Dell , "yes?" Dell took a breath before starting. "I know you're very excited about us and can't wait to tell the world but...in our line of work and because of the contracts we signed- Jane we aren't even supposed to be friends let alone lovers! If the administrator catches even a faint wind of this" Dell sighed "we're screwed" Jane looked more disappointed by the second but Dell knew he would understand. He loved that him and Jane were together and he too wanted to yell it from the roof tops, but he couldn't, and in order for them to safely be together they had to do what they usually did, nothing more. "affirmative" Jane said with a stiff nod. Dell smiled sadly "thanks hun" The only time they could get a bit closer than usual is if they had a place with no distractions and absolute privacy, and that would be hard to get. Jane blushed slightly from the nickname and opened the door, both of them walking down through the familiar hallway to the kitchen to get brunch.

When they entered the kitchen everyone went quiet and turned their way for a brief moment before turning back and resuming their activities, a tad bit differently than before but still back to normal. Dell was a bit worried at the sudden silence but glad no one seemed to be too suspicious of them as he walked inside behind soldier to get brunch, which was just reheated left over breakfast, a consequence of not getting up early. He got his usual orange juice and sat down at the table with medic a spy who were talking quietly to each other, they looked up at the sound of Dell's plate being laid on the table and watched Dell as he sat down in his seat carefully. "guten tag" (good evening) Medic said once Dell had sat and began eating, Dell with his mouth full nodded in response. Spy and Medic began talking again. As Jane got his food and walked towards the tables with his plate, he thankfully listened to what Dell had said before they came for brunch and walked over to a different table where Pyro and Demoman were, taking a seat with them despite his strong desire to sit next to engineer, his need to. He forced himself to stay where he was and join in with Pyro and Demoman's conversation.

"Is he not going to sit next to you?" Medic asked Dell, he was watching as Jane sat far away from Dell with a quirked eyebrow and turned back to face him. "huh? oh, why should he?" Dell asked once he finished a bite. "vell uhm...to be quite frank, my lab Is right next to your room and vell…" Medic was blushing a tad which led Dell's mind to the obvious and caused him to blush as well, quickly putting his head in his hands. "oh god" Medic was quick to put Dell at ease, and waved his hands around. "nein nein nein!, It's alright! you don't have to vorry!" Dell slid his hands down his face and took a deep breath "what are you sayin' doc?" "vhat i'm saying is, you don't have to be cautious or vorry about it if you have a relationship vith Jane, ve von't expose you to zhe administrator" Dell's head perked up and he looked at the Medic hopefully. "really?" the Medic smiled with a nod. "You might still vant to be careful zhough, ve can't hide everything" Dell smiled brightly and called over to Jane who's head perked up instantly and looked over to Dell. Dell chuckled at motioned him over, Jane gladly obliged and practically ran over and sat next to Dell. "ahem...yes?" Dell gave Jane's back a quick pat and smiled at him. "we can do what we want, it's safe, we still have'ta be caref-" Jane suddenly gave Dell a huge kiss, clearly as incredibly happy as Dell was, he had already missed Dell despite the fact that it had only been a few minutes. "-ful" Dell finished his sentence, red as a beet and heard Medic laugh a little to himself. 

"someone's happy" he smiled over at the two. "oh you have no idea doc, we had a talk before we came here about having to be super careful, pretty depressing stuff, but now we don't have to worry so much!" Dell responded, taking Jane's hand in his, causing Jane to blush this time. The Medic nodded and shook his head. "I'm glad I have given you zhe ability to be able to show how you feel towards one another freely, zhe rules on friendship are much too strict" They all nodded, wondering why the administrator had to be as cruel as she was, friendship doesn't even effect how you fight, in fact it can help you fight better! Everyone finished their breakfast and went along with their daily activities, Jane following Dell to his workshop this time. Once they got there Dell turned and raised an eyebrow at Jane who quickly answered the obvious-to-come question. "I came to help, I know you have a good lot to do" Dell smiled and opened the door for Jane to walk in first, coming in after him and closing the door once they were both inside, soon heading over to his desk to show Jane everything he had planned to get done today, adding they could probably do more since he had more help now, Jane nodding all the while. They then set off to work, adding upgrades for the different machines Dell had, making new items for the team to use, and testing them out, Dell thanking Jane for the help every chance he had. 

Once the last of the many projects they had done that day were finished, they kicked back on Dell's sofa with a cold beer, admiring all of the work they had done. "Once again, I can't thank you enough for all th' help you've given me today" Jane smiled and shrugged playfully "aw, it was nothing cupcake" Dell chuckled and took a swig of his beer, looking over at Jane who returned the gaze, both smiling and both glad to have what they had and be what they were. There may be some bumps along the road but they'll stick together and last through it all. They raised their bottles and hit them together, the sound of the tink reverberating through the air. "to us" they both said at once, taking a sip and smiling at each other once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the end felt a bit rushed '^^, If you want me to continue the story please tell me in the comments and/or give me ideas for how I could do so, thank you guys so much!


End file.
